


Best Laid Plans

by yarnandtea



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziya wishes Alistair wouldn't distract him while he's knitting. Of course, Alistair's not actually the problem this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moodymarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/gifts).



> For my dearest Mallow! I couldn't resist playing with Ziya a little. I hope you approve!

Ziya didn't look up when Alistair came into the room to fetch him for dinner. All of his attention was focused on the knitting in his hands. Alistair leaned against the door, watching his husband create a soft but sturdy swath of fabric out of a single strand of yarn. If that wasn't magic, he didn't know what was. A slow smile spread across his face as he watched Ziya's progress.

After a few moments, something near the floor caught his attention.

"Zi--"

"Shh! I'm counting."

Ziya did not look up from his work, and his brows furrowed in annoyance as he tried to keep his place in the row.

"But, Ziy--"

"Not now, Alistair!"

"Dear, I really think you should--"

"Oh, for--" Ziya huffed and dropped the knitting into his lap, looking up with a glare. " _What?_ " His nose wrinkled and he cocked his head. "And _what_ is that smell? Please tell me it has nothing to do with dinner."

"No, it hasn't," Alistair answered dryly. He pointed to Ziya's feet. "I just thought you should know your basket is on fire, my love."

Ziya gasped and glanced down. The fabric-lined basket of yarn, which had apparently been set too close to the hearth, was indeed smoking ominously. Flames could be seen licking the side nearest the fire. Ziya sprang up from his chair and began smacking at the flames, trying to put them out with his hands. A very impressive string of curses came out of his mouth as he did so, and Alistair's eyebrows climbed his forehead as he watched the scene.

Wondering why Ziya didn't just use his magic to douse the fire, Alistair shrugged and reached for the pitcher of water on the nightstand. Ziya looked up at his approach and his eyes widened in realization of what Alistair was about to do.

"No, don't!" he managed to get out, but it was too late. Alistair had poured the water into the basket.

"Fire's out!" Alistair reported happily. He turned to face Ziya and his face fell at the sight that met his eyes.

Ziya had slumped down next to the basket and was prodding at its contents, evidently crestfallen.

"Damn," he whispered.

"Was I not supposed to do that?"

"Wool is...tricky." Ziya sighed, digging into the basket and holding up one sodden lump of yarn. "The heat from the fire, plus the water, well. I _might_ be able to salvage some of it. Maybe."

He picked up another lump, and stared at it forlornly. Alistair thought that, when dry, it would have been the same color as the project Ziya had been working on. Steam was rising gently from the yarn, and one sad strand hung free, its tip strangely curled and looking charred.

"I think this one is beyond saving though." Ziya glanced over his shoulder at the abandoned project and heaved another sigh.

"I'm sorry, love," Alistair said, moving to kneel beside Ziya and pulling him into a tight hug. "I didn't realize I would ruin it."

"It's all right." Ziya leaned his head on Alistair's shoulder. "You didn't know what would happen. I shouldn't have put the basket so close to the hearth, I suppose. I must have kicked it nearer to the fire without realizing."

Alistair stood, still holding Ziya, and gave him another tight squeeze before setting him on his feet. Then, noticing the lingering smell of the burnt wool, he crossed the room to throw open a window. Sticking his head out, he took a few deep breaths of fresh air before turning around to face Ziya again.

"I'll buy you some more then, hmm?"

"Don't worry about it." Ziya waved one hand dismissively, lips quirking up in a smile. "It was a special order. Warden Blue, you see?" He picked up the unfinished object, holding it so that Alistair could get a better look.

"Oh?" Alistair's ears perked up and he moved closer to get a better look. "What was it going to be?" He reached out a hesitant hand and, when Ziya did not object, rubbed the fabric between his fingers. It felt very nice, quite soft and springy to the touch. He tilted his head, trying to make out its possible function. It almost looked like..."A hat?"

"Mmmhmm," Ziya agreed. His smile widened. "A night cap, actually. I was making it for you."

"Oh? Really?" Alistair's eyes widened in happy surprise. "Maker, why? I don't sleep with a night cap on."

"I know, but you are always complaining how cold you get at night. I thought this might help."

Alistair laughed.

"I only get cold because _someone_ hogs all of the covers."

"Yes, well." Ziya tossed the not-quite-yet-a-hat back on the chair and pulled Alistair down for a kiss. "I don't see that changing any time soon," he admitted. Alistair laughed again, arms sliding around him. "So I thought I'd try to come up with another way to keep you warm."

"Well, I do like a jaunty hat," Alistair drawled, "and I very much appreciate the thought. But," he kissed Ziya slowly, drawing it out, tongue sliding along Ziya's lips until they opened to it, then pulled back with a grin, "I can think of so many other ways you can keep me warm."

"Hmm." Ziya furrowed his brows in mock confusion. "And what ways might those be, your Majesty?"

Alistair kissed him again, full of fire and want.

"Come to bed, my love," he whispered, "and I'll show you."

Dinner could wait.


End file.
